Dreams
by Vipre-vassago
Summary: The side story area for 'Imagination Maker' and 'Imagination Maker: The Civil War'. Everything I wanted to add, but didn't think it would fit in with the main story. May contain lemons that don't quite fit in with the main story's.
**Well, here we go. Dreams. To be honest, everything that's going in here will be cannon unless stated otherwise, and that's how it will stay. Anything I wanted to add, but didn't think I could add to the main story will go here, and just keep in mind, this is just a side story for the main story. I'm going to put a note showing where it takes place, and which story it will take place in. I hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

 _(Imagination maker: between chapters 5 and 6)_

* * *

Hana was happy with how things were going on for her. Between the Hoka making sure that the crowding students didn't hurt her, and Sona making sure that she was adjusting to being a girl in the school, things were actually going well. If the Queen was honest, she would have expected something major to go wrong when she arrived, but that had yet to happen as it were. It was a little worrying now that she thought of it. If nothing happened soon then she just knew that things were going to get hectic, and fast, which was something that she really hoped didn't happen.

It was then that she noticed all the looks she was getting from the male populace of the school at the moment. She really hoped that she was imagining things, but as she looked around, the meek girl was slightly scared to see that there were so many people looking right at her. Apparently her brother had said that a meek girl like her was considered to be extremely cute, and that a lot of perverts looked for that in a girl that they wanted to go after. If what he said was right, than she really really didn't want to stay around when they started to try something with her, which from the looks on their faces, was going to be much sooner than she would want.

Picking up the speed of her walking, the girl tried her best to get off the school grounds, but when she saw the entrance of the school, she saw a small group of boys there as well, with the same look as before on their faces. The sight of them caused the girl to freeze up for a brief second, before she started to walk in a another direction, this time into the school. Why or why did today of all days have to be the one where there was no one but her in the school. She was certain that she would be literally the only person in the school for what she wanted to do, but that had failed.

The girl silently cried dry tears as she saw another small group of boys in front of her causing her to walk in yet another direction, which was towards the staircase. Unfortunately, she was on the bottom floor, so she only had up to go and that was something that she wasn't looking as time went on. She wanted nothing more than to try and get away, to which she ducked into a classroom to dodge the group that was following her, which thankfully worked if the footsteps that passed the classroom was anything to go by. She wanted to get out of here ASAP, but she was sure the second that she opened the door, she was going to get swarmed by the boys.

Hana was tempted to take out her phone and call Hoka, but then she remembered something that caused her to almost smack herself in the forehead. She forgot her phone this morning! She had told Sona that she had forgotten it as well, which was part of the reason that she was trying to get off campus so fast in the first place. She had needed to finish something, a present for Sona as it would turn out, and it was for this reason that she was still on campus in the first place.

Looking through the small crack that the door she was hiding behind had, the girl barely managed to hold the sigh of relief as she saw no one was there. That was how things tended to fall apart in the movies she had watched in the last couple of days. The character gives a sigh of relief when they thought they were completely safe, and then the monster that was looking for them would strike, more often than not killing the character in the process.

Needless to say, the Shy girl was a big fan when it came to the horror genre, not that anyone would believe it.

Looking outside of the door that Hana hid behind for a bit longer, the blue haired girl slowly peered outside to see that the hallway was completely empty. That gave the girl some ease of mind, as she slowly walked down the hallway and to the stairs that she was trying to climb down. Looking around the corner slowly, the girl almost cursed out loud when she saw that there were some guys that were watching to stairs in this case. She knew for a fact that she couldn't hurt any mortals, and that was the biggest problem for the girl. Sona had specifically told her that harming mortals was against devil nature, so she needed to get out of here without harming them.

Oh why couldn't she know any devil hypnotism at this point?

Turning around the girl slowly moved towards the other side of the school, only to see a boy that was looking right at her. The both of them froze, though Hasna was trying her best not to blot right away, hoping to whatever being was around that the boy in front of her wasn't going to say anything, but that hope was dashed when the boy opened his mouth. Not even waiting to see what was going on, she rushed up the staircase that she was near, and went to the third floor, only to see more boys converging on that floor, causing her to go up once again, and through the door to the roof.

There was nowhere for her to run now. No matter what she did, she wasn't able to get away, and that alone made the shy girl pale considerably. Turning around, her back to the chainlink fence that was on the roof, the girl saw just how many boys were actually on the roof. The sheer amount was definitely more than what the school could hold, which meant that there was more than one school coming here. This was ridiculous.

"G-G-Go away!" Hana stuttered out as she tried to squeeze herself against the fence more than before, but her words fell on deaf ears.

That was also the moment that Sona said that a normal girl could get away with harming perverts. It was this statement that she remembered that caused her vision to black out for a few seconds. When she could see everything again, the girl had a wide eyed look at the literal pile of beat up perverts that was on the school's roof. Despite the confusion, Hana quickly ran away as fast as she could.

Later the next day, none of the boys would go anywhere near the girl, even as she gave Sona her present, a hand carved chess set, and the blue haired girl receives a hug. The rumors that came from the incident also ended up with hana being named 'The flower of chaos' for whatever reason, though the girl's confusion only made things worse for the boys.

She didn't even know what she did!

* * *

 **So there we go. I don't have much else to say, but please review!**


End file.
